VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . *Last PBE patch: September 6th. *Things that are crossed out have been implemented and subsequently removed. *For more, please see Future Content. New Skins in the Store * (phwarr!) * * * * * **Artwork features , , , and an unidentified champion. **Recall animation features a bird-like silhouette that could be the upcoming , or alluding to a new champion. Champions ; *Complete visual upgrade across all skins. * **Cooldown increased to 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 10 from 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9. **Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 20 / 45 / 70 / 95 / 120. **While spinning, Garen gains 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % bonus critical strike chance. **''Remember that Judgment can critically strike.'' ; * **Bonus AD ratio lowered to 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 % from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 %. * **Damage increased to 50 / 55 / 60 from 40 / 50 / 60. **AD ratio reduced to 20 % from 25 %. ; * **Now grants 10 gold for killing, up from 0. **''Before someone asks, detonating it doesn't count as killing it.'' ; * **Cooldown increased to 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 from 18 / 16.5 / 15 / 13.5 / 12. **Landing Death Sentence now reduces its cooldown by 3 seconds. ; *Ghouls are now worth 5 gold. *''It's likely this was suppose to be bundled with Yorick's rework, where he has persistent ghoul companions - like Elise. I find it unlikely that this will ship on its own.'' Tooltips *The following skills now state "minions and monsters" where they previously only stated "minions". This is coming late after the season 3 changes where minions and monsters where heavily distinguished. So far as I can tell, the functionality is unchanged. ** ** * **Now states "First and Second Cast:" as the same effect, rather than listing each separately. * **Now states that his base movement speed is increased by 100%, rather than "moving really fast". It also says the duration is only 2 seconds, rather than 3 - unsure if this is a typo as it still lasts 3 seconds. Summoner's Rift *Towers now show the true-sight eye above their weapon. *Nexus Turret's missile speed massively increased. * Towers now have the following items (note that this is merely cosmetic - towers already do all this): ** Penetrating Bullets ***+30% armor penetration *** Tower attacks cannot be dodged. *** Towers gain 25% damage each time they strike a champion. (Max 75% bonus damage) *** After the tower is fully warmed up, consecutive attacks against the same champion deal 25% additional damage. (Max 50% bonus damage) ** Warden's Eye ***+1000 Vision Radius *** Can see invisible units. ** Reinforced Armor ***60 armor and 100 magic resist *** Gains 150 armor and 150 magic resist when no enemy minions are nearby. *The following items also appear in the game files, but are currently not in use. Confirmed as red herrings to tease people. (And there was me hoping for Ohmwrecker buff that allows it to be used on both allied an enemy towers Q_Q) **Crystal Mark *** The tower's attacks mark the target for a short duration. When allied champions deal damage with an ability or basic attack to a marked enemy, they consume the mark and deal bonus magic damage equal to 5% of the target's missing health. (Like .) **Transmutation Stone *** Whenever the tower kills a minion, it stores the gold earned. Upon reaching 100 gold, the towers next attack will create a sack of gold which can be picked up by any champion. Items ; *Lucky Shadow now grants 5 gold per 10 seconds, up from 4. ; *Lucky Shadow now grants 5 gold per 10 seconds, up from 4. ; *Now grants 20-40 AD from 20-42. *Now grants 20-40% AS from 20-42%. PVP.net * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. General *Caster minions have a new particle on their basic attacks. *Zyra Bot added. *New Game Options interface. Picture *Your champion now has a circle around it that indicates its hitbox. Pending :The following changes were removed from PBE in preparation for the live patch, but was promised to returned. ; *Various VFX updates, particularly for Focused Resolve/Renewal. * **Basic attacks against champions will now reduce the cooldown by 2 seconds, as with abilities. * **Slow changed to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % from 25% at all ranks. ; *Minor kit rework. Please refer to the PBE tab on the champion's profile. ; *Base mana reduced. *Mana per level reduced. *Attack damage per level reduced. *Attack speed per level reduced. * **Damage changed to 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . **Slow no longer decays. **Now has a minimum throw distance of 400 units. **Axes now sticks to walls and structures if the axe would land inside. **Neutral monsters hit be the axe will be ignored by unit collision for a short time. * **Attack damage changed to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 from 7 / 14 / 21 / 28 / 35 . **No longer grants spell vamp. **Life steal reduced to 8 / 10.5 / 13 / 15.5 / 18 % from 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 %. **Now also grants 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2% health Olaf is missing. **Mana cost reduced to 25 from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60. * **Cooldown increased **Damage reduced at at later ranks **Now scales with bonus AD **Cost now scales with damage dealt **Basic attacks now lower the cooldown of Reckless Swing * **New Passive: Olaf gains 10 / 25 / 40 armor and magic resistance. **Revised Active: Olaf removes all disables from himself and becomes immune to them for the next 5 seconds. During this time, Olaf loses the passive bonus but gains attack damage and his attacks will splash. **Mana cost removed. **Cooldown changed to 120 / 100 / 80 from 100. ; :The tooltip was updated on September 5, but the in-game functionality was unaffected. A new debuff was added, so it's likely that this is planned content. * **Dragonform no longer causes a trail. * **Shyvana transforms into a dragon and takes flight to a target location, breathing a long trail of fire in front of her as she flies. The trail lingers for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to enemies inside. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are briefly knocked in the direction of travel. While in Dragon Form, Shyvana's attacks and abilities have extra range. **Trail damage is 50 / 75 / 100 magic damage per second. **Debuff while standing on the trail, That's a 50 DKP minus. **''The impact damage is the same as live.'' **Dragonform's model size now gets larger with rank. Category:Blog posts